1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices used for locking items such as bicycles. In particular, the present invention relates to flexible and variably sized strap-type securing devices, also know as strap locks, which can be used without excess slack so as to tightly secure an object so that it will not rattle or disengage from the object.
2. State of the Prior Art
The use of sporting equipment securing devices is well known in the prior art. Sporting equipment securing devices typically consist of a cable type device with loops located at both ends used in conjunction with a padlock, a larger U-shaped lock, or an elastic band used to secure equipment during transport. While these locking devices satisfy the basic objective and requirement of securing one object to another, these devices also possess several drawbacks.
A typical cable type securing device consists of a fixed length cable with a loop located at each end. A padlock is typically passed through each loop and locked to secure the ends. In use, the cable is wrapped around a portion of the sporting equipment, for example a bicycle frame, as well as a locking structure such as a bicycle rack. The cable is wrapped repeatedly around the bicycle frame and rack until the slack in the cable is eliminated. As the loops are separated by a cable having a fixed length, an exact cable locking length between the frame and the rack is difficult to achieve. Oftentimes, it is impossible to eliminate all of the excess slack. This can prove to be troublesome in situations when a user has secured a bicycle to a rack mounted on an automobile. The excess slack could cause the bicycle to become dislodged from the rack and damaged during transport.
A U-shaped lock has also been used for the purpose of locking sporting equipment. Typically, these devices consist of a heavy U-shaped piece which may be lockingly connected to a straight piece. In use, the bicycle frame is placed proximate a bicycle rack, or perhaps a signpost. Next, the frame and the rack or signpost are encircled on three sides by the U-shaped piece and on the final side by the straight piece. The two pieces are then locked together. To store the U-shaped lock onto the bicycle, the lock is typically inserted into a separate storing rack attached to the bicycle frame or simply hung over a handlebar. As the lock is not securely attached to the frame, the lock is subject to rattling and may fall off as the bicycle is used. In addition, as the U-shaped lock possesses a relatively small fixed geometric configuration, it cannot serve the purpose of securing sporting equipment to a rack mounted on an automobile. Thus, although the U-shaped lock serves as an anti-theft device, a separate device is required to secure a piece of equipment for transport.
The problem of securing a piece of sporting equipment, without excess slack, to a transport rack has been solved to some extent through the use of elastic bands having engaging hooks located at each end. In use, the elastic band is wrapped around the bicycle frame and the rack and then secured by joining the hooks. The elastic nature of the band allows the user to stretch the band while wrapping around the frame and rack thus eliminating any excess slack. However, these elastic bands are generally easily disengaged and thus fail to serve as an anti-theft device.
Hence, it is apparent that a continuing need exists for a variably sized sporting equipment securing device which is lightweight and which may be exactly sized not only to remove excess slack but also to securely store the device onto the sporting equipment.